Kiyama's Story
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Kiyama leaves Tetsuya and takes Kura. And things aren't going so good with Inuyahsa and KAgome either. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I own only Tetsuya, Kiyama, and Kura

**Disclaimer: Kiyama, Kura, and Tetsuya are mine!**

"**Oh, come on! You guys are such slow pokes!" Kiyama yelled behind her. A little half-demon and a grown half-demon trailed behind her.**

"**Hey! We're tired! We haven't slept all night!" Tetsuya, the older half-demon yelled back at her. He had black ears and silver hair.**

"**Well, then don't watch scary movies!" Kiyama replied as he hopped up beside her.**

"**You let us!"**

"**You were at my house and I was asleep. What was I supposed to do?"**

"**Uh…tell us we better get to bed or else we're going to get hurt? I don't know!" Kiyama grunted and rolled her eyes. Tetsuya ran up ahead, smelling something out of the ordinary. He returned with another human that look similar to Kiyama. He set her down on the ground gently.**

"**Who is she?" Kiyama asked. She stopped and put her hands on her hips and the little half-demon, Kura, stood beside her.**

"**I don't know. That's what I was going to ask you." Tetsuya replied, snottily.**

"**Don't give me that tone. And how should I know?" Kiyama questioned.**

"**Maybe because she's from your time!" Tetsuya yelled.**

"**Well, I don't know her. Either way, you're always hitting on girls. She's probably just another one who's going to be screwed!" Kiyama yelled and picked up Kura.**

"**Fine! Be that way! Screw you too!" Tetsuya yelled and picked up the other human. He hopped off, hoping he wounded her badly. Kiyama just fell to the ground and Kura tried to cheer her up. But tears slipped down Kiyama's face. How had everything gone wrong in a matter of five minutes? Kiyama buried her face in her hands. Tears kept splashing down. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around and tried to stand. But she failed miserably and fell back to the ground. The half-demon man held out his hand.**

"**I'm Inuyasha. Need some help?"**

"**Uh, hi…" Kiyama stuttered and she grabbed the hand and he pulled her up. "I'm Kiyama." Kura hid behind her legs.**

"**Little one's scared, huh?" Inuyasha questioned. Kiyama nodded.**

"**I can't blame her." Kiyama muttered.**

"**What?! You think I'm scary?!" Inuyasha joked around. Kiyama and Kura both chuckled. Then there was a long, awkward silence.**

"**So…" Kiyama started.**

"**Your boyfriend or whatever ran off with my jewel collector." Inuyasha mentioned.**

"**Sorry, he likes to hit on any girl. It's so annoying." Kiyama replied and shrugged as she started to walk the opposite way that Tetsuya went. Inuyasha hopped up beside her. He picked up Kura and she giggled with excitement as he flew her around.**

"**Make him stop, Mommy!" Kura giggled. Inuyasha set her down.**

"**You're a friendly guy, and you're great with kids." Kiyama mentioned as Kura grabbed her hand.**

"**I'm usually not; I just saw everything that happened back there. Sorry Kagome caused so much trouble. I feel like it's my fault because I wasn't watching her." Inuyasha replied.**

"**Is she like your little sister or something?" Kiyama asked.**

"**She's just a reincarnation of my ex-girlfriend, I guess you could say." Inuyasha answered.**

"**And it wasn't your fault. Tetsuya's just really grumpy today." Kiyama mentioned.**

"**Yeah! Me and him stayed up and watched **_**Night of the Killers.**_** Dun dun dunnnnnnnn!!" Kura exclaimed as she hopped onto Inuyasha's back.**

"**That seems **_**killer**_**!" Inuyasha joked. But good times couldn't last. Inuyasha fell and landed on Kiyama. They were both laughing.**

"**Kiyama!"**

"**Inuyasha!" Two voices yelled and Kiyama and Inuyasha turned to see Tetsuya and Kagome standing in the view.**

"**Tetsuya, I swear it wasn't what it looked like. He…" Kiyama tried to defend. She sat on a rock in front of a lake as Tetsuya paced in front of her. Kura was sitting beside the rock.**

"**Oh yeah? What was it then?" Tetsuya interrupted. He stopped in front of her. Kiyama didn't have to answer any more. He never listened to her. She couldn't stand it, and now all of the pain she's ever felt was coming out.**

"**You know what? Why do I have to explain any of this to you? I don't, that's just it. Why should I? I mean, you walk around flirting with every girl you meet, you're always snippy, and you interrupt me all the time. I mean, come on. I don't even know why I loved you at one time. Do I really want my daughter to have a father like this? I don't think so. And I'm sick of dealing with your crap so back off." Kiyama stood and pick up Kura.**

"**Kiyama, wait…" Tetsuya started.**

"**You know what? I'm sick of waiting for you. So back off, it's over. Kura and I don't need any of this crap from you. Don't come anywhere us, or for that matter, don't you dare touch Inuyasha. I'll beat the crap out of you!" Kiyama turned and ran off. Tetsuya was stunned. She'd never acted that way before. He stepped on her wire and she blew up.**

"**Kagome, why does it matter?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not like you love me."**

"**Yeah, you're right but I don't like the looks of her." Kagome replied. Though in her mind she thought, 'I do love you. Can't you see?'**

"**Well, I do. So you might want to get over it." Inuyasha snipped back.**

"**Inuyasha that came out wrong. She seems…" Kagome started.**

"**I don't really care what you think. She's one of my best friends!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**You've known her, what, two hours?!" Kagome exclaimed.**

"**How long does it take to make a friend? I mean…" His voice trailed off as Kiyama ran between them and hugged him. He was stunned and Kura was hugging his leg. They were both crying. Kagome took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.**

"**Umm…excuse me. We're in the middle of something right now." Kagome said.**

"**God, shut up! We're done here. Go get Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala already. We better get on the move." Inuyasha barked some orders so he could have some privacy with the two other girls. He pet the back of Kiyama's head and she curled close to him.**


End file.
